1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to surface layers having a low surface energy and specifically to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
In current xerographic processes, the two types of fuser topcoat materials currently used are fluoroelastomers and fluoroplastics. Fluoroelastomers (e.g. Viton-GF®, a terpolymer of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE), hexafluoropropylene (HFP) and vinylidene fluoride (VF2)) are less easily damaged due their mechanical flexibility and ability to absorb shock energy. Additionally, they can be cross-linked at low curing temperatures and have wide material modification latitude. However, Viton-GF® fusers exhibit an increased surface free energy and require fuser oil to enable toner release which creates end use problems. Fluoroplastics, such as perfluoroalkoxy (PFA), are used for oil-less fusing. Although fluoroplastics exhibit low surface free energy and excellent toner release, fluoroplastics are easily damaged as a result of their mechanical rigidity. Fluoroplastics require high temperature processing conditions which can lead to degradation of the silicone cushioning layer. Fluoroplastics cannot be chemically modified, making tuning of their mechanical properties difficult.
Providing more choices of materials for fuser topcoats is desirable.